kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Federico Genovese Collection
List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: A in Alphabetical Order: * Alien 2: On Earth * Aliens (film) * Attack the Block * Aardvark * African Wild Dog * Albatross * Alligator * Angelfish * Ant * Anteater * Antelope * Armadillo * Axolotl * Aye Aye B in Alphabetical Order: * Barnyard the Original Party Animals * The Beast of Yucca Flats * The Blob (1988 film) * Baboon * Badger * Barracuda * Bat * Bear * Beaver * Beetle * Bird * Bison * Black Bear * Bobcat * Bongo * Bonobo * Bullfrog * Bumble Bee * Butterfly C in Alphabetical Order: * Clash of the Titans (2010 film) * Camel * Capybara * Cassowary * Cat * Caterpillar * Catfish * Chameleon * Chamois * Cheetah * Chicken * Chimpanzee * Cockroach * Cougar * Cow * Coyote * Crab * Crane * Crocodile D in Alphabetical Order: * Dinosaur 2000 * Dinosaurs ( TV Show ) * Dinosaur Revolution * The Descent * Deer * Dhole * Dingo * Dog * Dolphin * Donkey * Duck * Dugong E in Alphabetical Order: * Earth vs. the Spider * Eagle * Earwig '' * ''Echidna * Electric Eel * Elephant * Emperor Penguin * Emu F in Alphabetical Order: * The Fly * Frozen (2013) * Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends a Lost Claus * Falcon * Fennec Fox * Ferret * Fish * Flamingo * Fossa * Fox * Frog G in Alphabetical Order: * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters II * Gecko * Giraffe * Goose * Gopher * Gorilla * Grasshopper * Grizzly Bear * Grouse * Guinea Pig H in Alphabetical Order: * Hellboy (film) * Hellboy II: The Golden Army * Hamster * Hare * Hedgehog * Heron * Hippopotamus * Horse * Hummingbird * Hyena I in Alphabetical Order: * Ibis * Iguana * Impala * Insect J in Alphabetical Order: * Jeepers Creepers * Jackal * Jaguar * Jellyfish K in Alphabetical Order: * Kakapo * Kangaroo * Killer Whale * Kingfisher * Kiwi * Koala * Komodo Dragon * Kudu L in Alphabetical Order: * Ladybird * Lemming * Lemur * Leopard * Lion * Lionfish * Lizard * Llama * Lobster * Lynx * Little Baby Bum M in Alphabetical Order: * Mimic (film) * Mimic 2 * Mimic 3: Sentinel * Missile to the Moon * The Mist (film) * Monster Island Buddies * Macaw * Magpie * Manatee * Mandrill * Markhor * Meerkat * Millipede * Mole * Mongoose * Monkey * Moose * Moth * Mouse * Mule N in Alphabetical Order: * Newt * Nightingale * Numbat O in Alphabetical Order: * Ocelot * Octopus * Okapi * Opossum * Orangutan * Ostrich * Otter P in Alphabetical Order: * The Phantom of the Opera (1925 film) * Phantom of the Opera (1943 film) * The Phantom of the Opera (1962 film) * The Phantom of the Opera (1989 film) * Predator 1 * Predator 2 * Pumpkinhead (film) * Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings * Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes * Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud * Panther * Parrot * Peacock * Pelican * Penguin * Pheasant * Pig * Pika * Piranha * Platypus * Polar Bear * Porcupine * Possum * Puffin R in Alphabetical Order: * Reign of Fire (film) * Rabbit * Raccoon * Rat * Rattlesnake * Reindeer S in Alphabetical Order: * Silent Hill (film) * Slither (2006 film) * Species (film) * Species II * Species III * Speckles the Tarbosaurus * Salamander * Seahorse * Seal * Serval * Sheep * Skunk * Sloth * Snail * Snake * Sparrow * Spectacled Bear * Squirrel * Starfish * Swan T in Alphabetical Order: * Tangled with Rapunzel * Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel * The Thing (2011 film) * Tremors (film) * Tremors (franchise) * Tremors 2: Aftershocks * Tremors 3: Back to Perfection * Tremors 4: The Legend Begins * Tremors 5: Bloodlines * Trollhunter * Tapir * Tarsier * Tasmanian Devil * Tiger * Tortoise * Toucan * Turkey W in Alphabetical Order: * Wreck-It Ralph * Wallaby * Walrus * Warthog * Wasp * Water Buffalo * Weasel * Western Gorilla * Wild Boar * Wildebeest * Wolf * Wolverine * Wombat * Woodlouse * Woodpecker * Walking with Dinosaurs 2013 Z in Alphabetical Order: * Zebra * Zebu Category:Browse